Of Carnivals and clowns
by Lisa Boon
Summary: He looked to the right and that was when he saw it. Brightly colored suits, big shoes and panted faces. He put two and two together. It did not take Dean long to figure out why his brother disappeared. Set when the Winchesters are little.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: This is my first ever **_**Supernatural **_**fan fic so I hope you like it. There are no spoilers for any of the seasons. This is set when the boys are teen and pre-teen. Thank you so much to my beta Mandancie for looking this over.) **

"Come on Dean, hurry up," The ten year old tugging on his brother's hand pulling him towards the sounds of fair music. Sam had been wanting to go to a fair for a while but every time they came into a city the fair was ether just getting done or it was not going on. Now there dad was on a hunt in Alabama and they had gotten to the small town just in time for the county fair. Dean had convinced their dad to let him and Sam go just this once. After some careful consideration, John relented and let them go.

"Cool your jets Sammy," Dean said looking back to the '67 Impala that their dad was getting out of.

"Go on Dean, I'll meet you back here at the car in four hours," John said to the fourteen year old. Dean flashed a grin and picked up his pace to keep up with his over hyper younger brother.

"Watch out for Sammy," John yelled at Dean's retreating back. Dean turned back and waved his hand to show that he had heard before both of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay Sam, what do you want to do first," Dean asked Sam. He looked at Dean with his eyebrows scrunched together thinking,

"Can we go on the scrambler," He finally asked.

"You bet. If you are tall enough," Dean joked looking around trying to find the fair ride.

Finally, after wondering around for a few minutes, they found it and got in line. Once in the ride, and it started to go, Sam hauled himself over to the very end and then slammed into Dean as often as he could. Dean glared at him a few times but seeing the mirth in his younger brothers eyes made him smile slightly and settled on giving him a few brotherly shoves as the ride slowed down.

"I think you broke my hip," He complained as they got out.

"Sorry," Sam said grinning dodging another shove from Dean.

"What do you want to go on," he asked

"Let's go on the Graviton," Dean grabbed Sam's hand as to not lose him. Dad would have his head on a spear if anything happened to him. They hurried over to the ride.

An hour later, after they both had each pick another ride, they started to play a few games, Dean had won the bottle shooting and gotten a large lime green stuffed monkey that he gave to Sam. Sam had dubbed it Simon and wondered if dad would let them keep it as there was not much room in the car. The late afternoon sun shined down on all the happy fair goers mixed with the sounds of the carnival rides and the smell of fried food.

"Dean, I'm hungry," Sam said pulling at his jacket.

"Yeah, so am I," Dean answered leading the way to a building that had a large clover on it that said 4-H sticking his head inside. He saw long tables with people sitting at them eating. It looked relatively safe, but he told Sam to stay put so he could make absolutely sure. He made his way inside and looked at every face and in every corner he decided that it was safe enough place for them to eat at. He went out to retrieve Sam, and noticed that Sam was not there.

"Sam," He called Sam did not answer he looked to the left there was a crowd of people were walking but his ten year old little brother was not one of them. "Sammy!" He looked to the right and that was when he saw it. Brightly colored suits, big shoes and panted faces. He put two and two together. It did not take Dean long to figure out why his brother disappeared. Clowns. Sam hated them. He was petrified of them. He must have seen them coming and ran, but where. Dean first thought was the safety of home, the Impala, but since it was not here he started walking to the left knowing that his younger brother would not be running towards the clowns but away from them.

"Sammy," Dean cupped his hands to his mouth so his voice would carry. He looked again and started off looking. Panic soon began to set in as he looked through the booths and exhibits.

"Sam, where are you," Dean muttered to himself and ducked into the kiddie barn. It was bright but not too many people where there. "Sammy?" Dean called out, still no answer. He ducked out and continued looking. There was a crowd of people around a display. Dean didn't know why this caught his attention, but there was something that brought Dean's heart to rapid fire in his chest. It was the familiar wail of a certain baby brother.

"DEAN!"

"Sammy!"

Dean pushed his way through the crowd of people so that he could get to the youngest Winchester. Dean saw a familiar tail end of a toy that he gave to his brother earlier sticking out from under the table. Dean was never so happy in his life than right now. He ducked under the table and was instantly his arms was filled with a terrified little brother shaking in his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. The anxiety of not knowing where Sam was was slowly seeping from Dean. He was so happy that he found his brother.

"What are you doing under hear," Dean pushed Sam back to arms length. "I thought I told you to stay put! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Dean fired off questions not even letting Sam answer dragging him out from under the table and taking his hand he walked them back to the food building. Getting Sam some eggs and a cheese burger and pie for himself Dean led Sam to a table.

"Now, why did you run off?" Dean asked although he already knew the answer

"There where clowns Dean," Sam answered shuttering "I hate clowns!"

"You could of come in and got me," Dean said patting Sam's hand

"You know what happens when I see one of those things. I freaked out. I don't think logically. I just needed to get away." Sam said not looking his older brother in the eye.

"Well, I'm partly to blame for this, I shouldn't of let you stay out there by yourself." Dean said. Sam scoffed at that,

"Yeah, cause you knew that those things would be out there."

"Well…no but Dad told me to watch out for you and I didn't."

"Dean, you were making sure the building was safe….not your fault."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Is not end of story lets eat I'm starving," Sam said taking a bite of his eggs. Dean laughed a little and took a bite of his burger.

"This is gross, I'd rather have a cow pie," He grumbled but finished it and started on his dessert. Unknowing to the Winchester brothers, someone was watching them from the doorway. He wondering how he could use the youngest Winchesters fear to turn him against his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Ok, I'm sorry this has taken almost a year to get posted but I just wasn't feeling motivated to write another chapter on this. It was only meant to be a one shot but I kinda left it with a cliff hanger so here's another chapter. Don't expect regular updates with this story. I'll write a chapter when an idea for it strikes. **

**Hope you like this one. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**. This is also unbeated. All mistakes in spelling are my own. **

**Lisa) **

"OK, yes sir, got it. Ok. I always do." Dean was talking into the motel phone most likely to dad and Sam was watching some game show on the TV with Simon the stuffed monkey by his side.

"When's dad coming back Dean?" Sam asked the minuet Dean hung up.

"Well this job is taking longer than he expected so we have to stay a little while longer." Dean said going over to the motel bed and flopping down next to Sam "What ya watchin'?"

"Jeopardy." Sam said "What is a drone bee?"

"What is a worker bee?" the lady on the TV said

"I'm sorry that it wrong the correct answer is what is a drone bee." Alex Terbec said to the lady.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked

"I pay attention in class." Sam said turning to face his older brother. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"You know something Sammy?" Dean said as he stretched out on the bed and cracked his back looking at his younger brother "You're a geek."

"If I'm a geek then you're a nerd." Sam shot back.

"Whatever." Dean rolled off the bed and started digging around in the bag looking for pajamas "Hear geek get your PJs on." And tossed over an old shirt of his that Sam used as a night shirt and some sweat pants. Sam sighed and grabbed them off the floor where they had landed and headed off into the bathroom. "And brush your teeth as well" Dean hollered after him as he rolled off the bed and turned down the covers.

"Ok." Sam called back slightly annoyed a few minutes later Sam had come out of the bathroom and taking a running jump landed right smack in the middle of the bed causing Dean to duck and roll off.

"Jezz Sammy give a person some warning before you decide to play lava." Dean snapped as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Sorry Dean."

"It's OK squirt, now in bed." Dean pulled the comforter down and Sam crawled in after Dean tucked Sam in he made his way to his own duffle and grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Sam was fast asleep….or so he thought.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the bed

"Yeah Sam?" Dean answered as he went around checking the salt lines and making sure nothing could break in and hurt them or worse.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Really Sam, a story? What are you four?" Dean raised an eyebrow looking at Sam

"No, but I can't sleep." Sam said.

"You haven't tried." Dean answered going back over to the bed and handing Simon to Sam.

"Please Dean." Sam pouted his hazel eyes looking at his older brother "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Arrg fine" Dean grumbled sitting down next to Sam and putting an arm over his shoulder "Once there was a boy named Sammy who would not shut up and go to bed like his older wiser brother Dean told him to do so Dean went and slipped him some sleeping pills and Sam shut up and drifted off into sleep and woke up the next morning the end."

"Dean." Sam wined laughing "That's not a story."

"I don't know any stories Sam." Dean said.

"Make one up." Sam suggested snuggling up to Dean.

"Dude if you fall asleep and start to drool on me I'll make you sleep on the floor or maybe outside."

"Hmm." Sam said his eyes closed

Dean sighed and begin again "Once upon a time in merry old England there was a king by the name of Arthur." By the time he got to the most exciting part Sam was fast asleep smiling.

"Night kiddo." Dean whispered tucking Sam into bed and crawling into his own.

Outside in the dark the figure at the fair was watching them waiting for the opportunity to strike.


End file.
